Pokemon: Apocalypse
by Viaxial
Summary: A deadly virus leaves the world in ravages. And Cael, a young girl who's learned how to survive on her own, finds someone who may be able to help her accomplish her ultimate goal.
1. Author's Ramblings

Author's Ramblings

This is just a page where I explain some things, give the story a bit of background. This isn't necessary for the story or plot itself, so you can skip this part.

Once again, anther moment when I was delirious with sleep. I was thinking about pokemon, and then the movie I Am Legend popped into my head. That's when I got the idea for this story. I am aware that some elements of the story will relate to the movie, and I planned it that way. Like I said, this idea came from thinking about the movie and pokemon at the same time, so don't yell at me for being "unoriginal" or trying to copy off the movie. I know.

The characters are part of a long time pokemon story I had in mind, and based on real people, looks wise. One from a dude from school, and another from the way I wish I could look *sigh* but oh well, can't all be perfect. I'm not sure why, but I get all my coolest ideas at night when I'm really tired.

This is a somewhat serious adventure story, so tell me how I did, so I know which genres of writing I excel at and others I need to improve on. You make my day when you send me positive or constructive reviews. I die a little inside every time I check my email account and see I don't have any new messages from here.

Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a pokemon nerd. I love this show, and the game even more. I'm also out to prove my friend wrong about this story she had doubts about :)**

**I own nothing of this stuff! Pokemon and all the related things mentioned in this story belong to the owners, who aren't me! I Am Legend, both the book and the movie, belong to _their _respective owners. Once again, not me.**

Loneliness. That's all I know now. There is no one else but me and my pokemon. No one else here to take care of me, no one else to share jokes with. No one to laugh with, no more love. No one else but my pokemon, and they couldn't talk. Don't get me wrong; I love my pokemon, and they love must just as fiercely. We'd been through many tough times since the incident, and they'd saved my ass on more than on occasion. But still, I yearned deeply for contact with another person. Well, contact with another _living _person.

My Charizard and I were cruising over the skies of Naraok, flying low and fast between abandoned buildings. The sun was almost gone behind the horizon, and we were cutting it close if we wanted to be home in time. I hate being out after dark. It's generally a sure way to get yourself killed. There were cars parked on the side of the road, look as if they were just waiting for their owners to get inside them and start the engines. It seemed Charizard and I were the only ones out and about; not surprising, since the wild pokemon that were left tended to go into hiding around this time.

"We'll keeping look for just a little longer." I told him, patting his neck. He glanced back at me and released a puff of smoke from his mouth before flapping his power orange wings. I knew what that meant; he was getting worried, and if we didn't head home soon, we'd be stuck out all night. And that was never a good thing. But I knew I had seen an Absol around here, and I wanted to catch it. It's prediction of disaster's could really come in handy. Anything to survive. Charizard suddenly banked upward towards the top of a building. I swore when I realized what he had seen. The things were just now coming out, and it was far too late to go home. Not when they could trace us. Charizard landed on top of a flat roof, and we stood there for a few minutes examining our surrounds before we relaxed. They weren't up here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen again." I apologized, rubbing Charizard's neck. As usual, he didn't say anything, but I had grown so attuned to him I knew what he was thinking. That I had been unnecessarily reckless. I reached behind my jacket to grab one of the miniature red balls attached to my belt, pressing a button that brought it to its softball size. I scanned the roof and after seeing that there was only one door to access the roof, I depressed the button on my poke ball and threw it into the air.

"Aggron, come out!" I commanded. A bright flash of red had me squinting and gritting my teeth in anger, hoping that it hadn't been noticed by unwanted eyes. But it was over in a second, and my Aggron stood towering over me, eyes gleaming in the night. I reached out and patted my Aggron once on the shoulder, feeling it's cold hard hide beneath my hand. He grunted quietly and swung his arm towards me.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping outside again. I need you to block that door." I pointed to the one in question. Aggron lumbered towards the door and sat in front of it, keeping it closed off from any intruder. I sighed wearily before removing another poke ball, this time bringing out my Umbreon. It trilled happily when it saw me and rubbed it's body against my leg cat style. Absently petting it's head, I sat down and leaned against Charizard's stomach.

"You're going to be the main sentry for tonight." It trilled again and hopped away from me to settle down on a ledge, where it had the perfect vantage point. Although I was comfortable against my warm Charizard, I hated sleeping on the hard roof tile, and I thought it would be impossible for me to sleep. But after a few minutes, my eyelids drooped, and the last thing I saw was the glow of Umbreon's yellow circles.

* * *

I awoke to Umbreon's body on my chest, pawing my face urgently and making unhappy noises. I was awake instantly and looked around the roof, expecting trouble. I was surprised to see that nothing was amiss on the roof, Aggron was still guarding the door, and Charizard was still behind me. But I had trained Umbreon well enough that she'd never wake me up unless of an emergency.

"Help, somebody help me!" I froze, utterly disbelieving. There was a voice, another _human _voice other than my own. Impossible! I whipped my head around to the direction of that sound so fast I felt it ache, but it was ignored in the shock of the sight before me. A boy was standing on the corner of a roof, his face a mask of terror. In front of him was a bloody Alakazam, trying desperately to save both itself and its master. It held out its hand in front of it and I could see the shimmer of a barrier; it was using Protect. But what was most startling was a large group of the monsters, steadily filling out of the door and onto the roof, pressing into the barrier and weakening the Alakazam.

Finally snapped out of my shock, I mounted Charizard and we took off, flying low over the roof where the boy was about to lose his life. Charizard let loose a stream off flames without being told, turning the creatures into large masses of blackened corpses. We flew upward and circled the roof again, Charizard letting out another stream of flames. The boy's terrified gaze lifted up to me, and for a second I glimpsed relief before my attention was back to the battle at hand. We bombed the creatures again, but I could tell it was futile.

"There are too many of them for us right now, and we can't kill them all the way up here." I said. I urged Charizard back towards the boy, who landed perfectly on the ledge behind him. "Quick, give me your hand!" I yelled at him, throwing my arm wide. At first, it seemed like he wouldn't respond. But then he snapped into action and grabbed my arm. I hauled him onto the remaining space of Charizard's back, and he held out a poke ball.

"Zam!" He cried, holding the poke ball open. The instant he was summoned back into the poke ball was the instant the monsters finally managed to break his Protect, and that's what saved his life. Charizard got us out of there fast, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Charizard couldn't comfortably carry two passengers. We landed on the building where I had previously resting, and I finally got the chance to fully observe the boy I had just rescued. He was taller than me, but that was no surprise; I _was_ short. He blue eyes were widened in fear as he took in his new surrounds, and was gasping for air.

"What the hell was that back there?" He finally said after he had caught his breath. I studied him suspiciously, my Charizard landing behind me. Umbreon stood protectively in front of me, and my Aggron came rumbling up to my left. The relief the boy had on his face quickly changed to wariness, and a bit more of fear. He took a step back an reached for his poke ball, bring his injured Alakazam back out. It stumbled a bit before standing straight, but I could see the damage done to the poor thing.

"I think I'll be asking the questions here. Not like you're in a position to do anything, with your weak Alakazam." The boy must have known his chances were slim, and yet he straightened up and managed to wipe some of the fear off his face. I was impressed, and my opinion of him rose a bit. "Who are you?" I question, crossing my arms and staring him down. In my world, everyone and everything was a potential enemy. He hesitated before answering.

"Spencer. My name is Spencer. But I don't know what's going on, or where I am, or anything. Please, you have to help me." Maybe it was joy at hearing another sane voice, maybe I was desperate for human contact, but whatever it was, I instantly decided to trust him. I reached for the fanny pack that was turned towards the side, pulling out a Hyper Potion and tossing it to him. He fumbled with it before getting a firm hold on it and approaching his rapidly weakening Alakazam. The spray helped it a lot, but rest would do it good.

"My name is Cael." I offered up once he had tended to his Alakazam. I waved Aggron back to the door to guard, and had Umbreon return to its post. Charizard lay down on the roof and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. "And those things back there? They were zombies." I said without any feeling. He looked at me as if I had grown a third head.

"Zombies? Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. I sat down and leaned against my Charizard's stomach. After a moment, Spencer and his Alakazam sat down as well.

"Yes, zombies. Welcome to the apocalypse, my friend."

* * *

"So you're saying that zombies are real?" I sighed, trying hard not to get irritated at his repetitive questions. I honestly didn't why he thought this was so hard to believe, he had almost been eaten by one. Frowning at the thought, I inspected him for any serious wounds. Other than a scrape on his cheek, he seemed okay.

` "Yes. How come you don't know this? The apocalypse started eight years ago." All the color drained from his face, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. I got comfortable, for the story was pretty long. "After the first sighting of Giratina, a scientist wanted to know everything there was to know about the Reverse world. Apparently, the testimony from those kids who saved Giratina and the scientist who had been stuck in the Reverse world with his Shieldon wasn't enough for him. He just had to know. So he found some way into the Reverse world, and stayed there for about 3 years. When he finally found a way out, he was already halfway gone."

"Halfway gone?" Spencer piped in. I glared at him, hating being interrupted in the middle of my story. He caught the look and shut up, but I caught him rubbing his stomach, and I heard it grow from where I was. I tossed him a couple of granola bars, and he tore into them like a starving animal. I continued my story as he was tearing into the second one.

"Halfway gone as in the virus was already fully coursing through his system. Scientists believe that when he was in the Reverse world, he managed to pick up some disease. And we couldn't treat it, cause no one knew anything about Reverse world diseases. Hell, no one knew the Reverse world _had _diseases. But he had caught one, and it only got worse. The virus made him crazier each day, and he grew more violent with each passing moment. The virus was erasing all the normal senses of self-preservation and bringing out the primal instincts. Aggression was prominent, and a need to hunt. The scientist, Ed Alcker, was growing stronger every day, the virus accessing and unleashing the parts of the brain that never get used. As you can expect, Ed managed to break out, and the rest is history."

"When an individual gets turned, they don't become walk, stumbling creatures the moan 'brains' all the time. They retain a ghost of their former intelligence, and that's what allowed Ed to escape. He got out, and began spreading his genes. The need to reproduce was strong, but it wasn't as beed to make babies. Rather, a need to spread the virus. This virus was smart, as if it could actually think. It knew that it was outnumbered, and that it would need more 'allies'. So Ed spread the virus around, and it kept going and going. Those who weren't infected very killed and/or eaten, since they preyed on what they thought was easy prey. The human race."

"That…I don't know what to say." Spencer said after I had fallen silent. I was so unused to doing this much talking, it felt alien to me. He leaned back in shock and gazed up at the stars, trying to absorb all of what I had told him. His Alakazam scooted closer to him, as if to offer up some sort of comfort. I'll admit, this would be a lot to take in. But was impossible for him not to have known all this. There had been nowhere that hadn't been affected by the virus.

"How come you don't know any of this? You get amnesia or something?" I leaned forward, missing the warmth my Charizard provided for me instantly. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and I had to admit, he was pretty cute when he was thoughtful. I immediately banished the thought. It wouldn't be helpful in anyway, and it just gave me an unnecessary distraction. That could get me killed in an instant.

"I don't think so. I mean, my memories aren't foggy or anything. The last thing I remember was fighting this Gengar with Zam. It's eyes glowed this reddish blue color, and then I was suddenly in this building basement with zombies all around me." He shuddered at the memory. "Thank you, by the way. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been here." I resisted the urge to tell him that the pleasure was all mine.

"Do you have any family nearby? This city is Naraok, know of anyone who lived nearby?" Though I seriously doubted that. In the 4 years' time I had been looking out for myself, I had only come across 3 people. One was a large man and his wife. Another was a man of about twenty. I watched the married couple get torn to pieces in front of my eyes, and I never saw the young man again. Spencer did a double take when I said the word Naraok.

"How did I end up here?" He sputtered. "I was fighting that Gengar in the Hoenn region. I'm from Sandgem Town!" Even I was shocked at that. Sandgem was a really long way away, and if the Gengar had cast Hypnosis on him (which was what I beginning to suspect) then why was he all the way over here?

"That must not have been an ordinary Gengar." I mumbled to myself. I had heard whisperings of a powerful Gengar and a power Alakazam once meeting in battle, but they were as solid as a sighting of a legendary pokemon. But I didn't want to start ruling things out just yet. A yawn broke over Spencer's face, and like most other things in life, the yawn was contagious. "We can talk more tomorrow, but right now we should sleep. You can put your Alakazam away, my Umbreon won't be falling asleep anytime soon." I said as I curled up against my Charizard.

"If you don't mind, I'll leave him out. I also need comfort tonight." He lay down near his Alakazam and placed his back against the edge of the roof, which I recognized as a defensive gesture. It was always comforting to have something solid at your back. The downside was that he was facing me, and we spent a long while just staring at each other through the silence. I studied the planes of his face, noting the ice blue color of his eyes, and the jet black hair that fell across his face. Suddenly feeling awkward, I scowled and turned my face into Charizard's belly. His comforting heat soon had me drowsy, and in no time, I was fast asleep.


End file.
